Changing for the Future
by EmilyVixenFox
Summary: As time goes by Kagome starts to realize that she is Shippo's mother. That he is her kit and it is her job to protect him. Kagome decides that it is time to get stronger not only for her son but for herself. All while keeping it a secret from everyone but her beloved son.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I don't own any characters from the used anime or anime s...yes that was a disclaimer !

"Kagome...Kagome." a voice called to me. It was always the same voice. Sounding like a melody of bells. It was always the tone of which the voice spoke that captured my attention. It sounded like this person was waiting . Almost sounding anxious as if awaiting the moment that something was to happen. Every time when I was close to answering I would wake up. Glancing around the camp to see everyone still a sleep. Before looking down to my stomach where I knew my kit was snuggled into my warmth. Something almost instinctual made me call Shippo my pup because for some reason my mind stated he was the realization that he was my kit to protect and love happened I came to the conclusion that I wasn't strong enough. I could barely handle taking care of myself let alone another. It forced me to come to terms that I couldn't always rely on Inuyasha or the other to protect me. Making me realize that Naraku didn't care if I was powerless either way I was the enemy that he wouldn't think twice about before killing given the chance. I needed to become stronger. After thinking about it for weeks I knew that there was only one thing I could do I had to train.

Training would be difficult because I didn't want anyone but Shippo to know that i was trying to become stronger. I went to my time after lying and pleading to Inuyasha that I had a lot of test to study for and take. Instead I started to study research. Learning anything I could from the internet,library and even my grandfather. I started practicing different things I was learning adjusting them to fit me. Watching and working on work out videos to not only help with the strengthening of my powers but my body as well. I bought every book, or item that could help me get stronger after breaking into my savings. One of the things I had bought was a separate book bag. I wouldn't allow anyone but Shippo to touch it. I was going to make sure I made this clear to the group.I made a schedule so that I could practice and train in the past.I wasn't going to allow anyone to stop me. This was for Shippo and me. While I did want to protect the others this was something I was doing for us the weakest two of the group.

After being gone for a week I was finally being dragged back by Inuyasha the only difference this time was that I had a new we walked to Kaeda's hut I made a vow. I would no longer be weak. I would be someone who could protect themselves and their kit. Someone to make their kit proud. I would grow stronger and I would do it the right way. I would no longer be so naive and trusting. Little did I know that this vow was also the final push that cut my feeling for Inuyasha off. That this vow would cause a chain reaction that would begin my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I don't own any characters used. Well if i made them then yeah i do but other then that. I own nothing! Saddening Disclaimer!

"What can you do your worthless? You will never be strong enough to protect them? Why are you even trying ? How can you call Shippo your child when you can't properly provide for him? You Are Useless!" This voice was new. Darker in a way that sent shivers down you body when you heard it. Maybe it was right. It didn't matter how much material things i had i still need practice to learn. What i was doing now wouldn't be enough to protect Shippo. The most precious thing in my life. I listened for the voice waiting to hear more insults and then my ears caught the bells. The voice that seemed to believe in me. That sweet voice that projected an aura of purity."Why are you giving up? You have so much left to do. Change does not happen on its own. Now awaken my child. When you are weak you become strong. When you are slow you learn to get faster. So as you train learn to train smarter."I was pulled from my sleep after that. My mind full of questions that at the time i am not able answer.

Looking to the sky you could tell that it was still early morning. Before dawn even as the sky had yet to awaken to bring light to the lands. I glanced down at Shippo where he was snuggled with my pillow. I wanted to do this for him. A aura of determination surrounded me as i stood. Grabbing my new bad with all my supplies i started to leave camp. Not going to far knowing that everyone is sleep. While i was almost out of sight i noticed that Inuyasha had once again disappeared. It was calming to know that i wouldn't get caught. Yet i knew that it was also annoying that he left the group so unprotected. Not a far distance away i could feel my soul. Meaning Kikyo was near. I let out a sigh before moving slightly farther away from camp. Once i was a safe distance i opened my bag. Pilling the materials beside the tree i had my things settled against. Finding the outfit i had bought to train in i quickly changed. The simple yoga pants and sports bra were very fitting for the work out that was need to complete this task.

Grabbing the first book i skimmed the cover."Beginners Aura Control" It was shocking that they even had such a legit looking book in the the pages a couple times to read that the first things was to meditate. Having a strong mind was important when controlling your aura or powers. When i was able to focus it was as if i had entered a different place entirely. A place in my mind no one but me could reach. This rush of peace rushed through me and i was in a state of bliss. When i finally allowed myself to pull out of the sanctuary i could tell just by looking at the sky that almost an hour had passed. Now if i was correct i need to move on to more physical stuff. I quickly set up a distance target and started of walking. Baby steps as the saying goes. Then i started to jog back and forth to the two destination. After jogging for a while i ran the distance with ease.

Doing work outs that require just one person was hard but each work out is different so i just made my sit up and push up were minimal at best and slowly i started to force myself to do working with my mental and physical strength i thought i was time to start the spells and charms that you could know as a miko. I like how much easier it was to read these things then being taught by Keada. I quickly learned that the power i could use with such simple spells. Learning so much at one time was starting to make me hungry. Looking towards that sky i say the sun peaking from the side of the earth. I panicked I didn't take off the yoga outfit . I didn't have time even with the urge to wash off all the sweat. The group would be waking soon. That meant I need to start breakfast . Knowing Inuyasha that is when he will choice to come back.I felt a swift in the wind as i finally stepped back into camp. Inuyasha was there and furious. What had angered him." Kagome where the hell were you" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. No consideration for everyone else. Looking at him i snapped back. Saying sit at least 20 times before finally saying that i was just on a walk. That seemed to satisfy him as he "huh" before walking away with a sigh.  
Why did things always go so couldn't i feel guilty to lying about Inuyasha. Moving to the task at hand saying that it couldn't be help slightly like a liar. Knowing that there was nothing i could do till tomorrow i focused on making breakfast for the waking people. It was something i was good at.


End file.
